


We Can't

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: It's kind of sad, M/M, but then it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: They've already waited nearly ten years, is it so bad that Shayne doesn't want to wait another ten?





	We Can't

Damien is the first one to pull away, with a shake of his head and the whispers of words that he’s heard a thousand times before. “We can’t.”  
Shayne leans back, letting there be some space between them. But, he doesn’t hesitate to rest his hand on Damien’s knee, squeezing. “I know.” 

It was one of the many problems with Defy. They had a no fraternization policy. The two had only found out after Damien had gotten the job, when one of the company heads notice how close they seemed to be. While everyone at Smosh had been pulled into a meeting room to be reminded that they’re contracts stated they couldn’t date a coworker, the guy had been looking at Shayne and Damien the whole time. 

When they found out about Rhett and Link buying Smosh. The two friends had cheered. Happy that Smosh had been saved, but Shayne was the first to lose the smile. 

“I might leave.” Shayne tells Damien, as they sit on his couch.  
The grin from the news, falls from Damien’s face. “What are you talking about?”  
He clears his throat, “if they have a rule about coworkers not being allowed to date, I’m going to leave.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I love you, Damien. And we’ve wanted to be together for a long time. We couldn’t because of Disney and after that we were too busy to even try to have a relationship. When you got hired for Smosh, it felt like the pieces had finally clicked. We could work together and be together finally and that got taken away from us.” Shayne shakes his head, “it’s been nearly ten years of us trying. I don’t want another ten to go by without us together.” 

He takes Damien hands into his, “I’ll miss Smosh and I’ll miss working with everyone there, but I have the Goldberg’s and my agents been bothering me about doing some other stuff. If I have to leave Smosh, so we can be together, I’ll do it.”  
Damien pulls his hands way, “You can’t do that, Shayne. We don’t know yet. We could be fine.”  
“Could be, Damien. I’m not saying I’m going to call Ian and quit now. I’m telling you now, that if it comes down to us not being allowed to be together, I’m quitting.” 

The two don’t talk until the day of the meeting where they would go over their new contracts. Sitting so close together that they’re knees touch, they focus on the countless words in front of them. Occasionally looking up from the papers to show they are paying attention to what Rhett and Link are saying, with a few interjections from Stevie or Ian.

When the meeting draws to a close, it’s Damien who speaks up when everyone is asked if there are any questions. His hand below the table gripping Shayne’s knee as he speaks. “Defy had a policy about not dating any coworkers, do you guys have the same policy?”  
Shayne holds his breath, as everyone in the room waits for an answer. And he can see many of them looking at Damien with confused expressions, wondering why he of all people would be asking.  
“We don’t care who you date as long as you're still able to get your work done. There’s nothing in those contracts saying any different.” Link tells Damien.

Damien can feel a weight lift off his shoulders at the words. He can feel Shayne start to breathe again. He can feel the confusion in the room from his friends, who are wondering why he has a relieved expression on his face. He squeezes Shayne’s knee, before moving his hand to his own lap. 

When Shayne gets to his car, after the meeting is over. He takes a minute to cry even though he agreed to meet Damien at his apartment, so they could talk. He still got to work with Smosh. He wouldn’t have to worry about choosing between college and work. He finally would be able to get his degree and be with the man he’s been in love with for so long. 

Arriving at his apartment, he mutters an apology to Damien who’s already inside sitting on the couch.  
“It’s fine, man.” The smile drops from his face when he notices Shayne’s red eyes. “Are you okay?”  
Shayne nods, dropping down on the couch beside the older, before tucking himself under one of Damien’s arms. Burying his head in the crook of his neck.  
He pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around the man, who’s shaky breaths are making the skin on his neck feel tingly. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, it just hit me in the car, that we get to be together and work together.” Shayne lets out a shaky laugh, face wet from his own tears. “It’s what we’ve always wanted.”  
The frown slips from Damien’s face, a soft smile replacing it. “Yeah, we have.” 

And for the first time, when Shayne pulls away from Damien, they kiss.


End file.
